lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Stantz
Raymond "Ray" Stantz is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71288 Level Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background Ray's devotion to the company was obvious when he mortgaged the house his parents had left to him to provide the capital to begin Ghostbusters Inc. Ray was also a handy man and largely responsible for the repair and modification of the Ecto-1. He wasn't particularly religious, but did seem to believe in a spiritual realm of sorts. In the video game it is shown he believes in the concept of a soul. He also states that he played a game entitled Ghosts and Gargoyles while in the seminary, indicating he may have at one time considered becoming a clergyman. Ray is regarded by Peter as the "heart of the Ghostbusters." Indeed, Ray displays a level of ebullience when it comes to Ghostbusting and paranormal science in general unmatched by any of his colleagues (One example is were Peter was slimed by Slimer is where he exclaims "That's great! ACTUAL physical contact!"). His mention of an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration shows he's more than eager to go anywhere it takes to study the strange and unusual. Ray is generally the most positive of the group in outlook, however bits of cynicism will surface on occasion. Dimensions Crisis Ray alongside the other Ghostbusters gets captured by General Zod and later helps Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf defeat Lord Vortech. World Ghostbusters: New York (Firehouse) Abilities * Ghost Suspend * Laser (In form of Proton Beam) * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles Trivia *He was voiced by Frank Welker in the animated cartoon version of Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters. *He was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd, who happens to be a big fan of the paranormal and the occult: this explains Ray's enthusiasm on the subject matter. He reprises Ray in this game. *In the novelizations of the films, it revealed that he has a overtly macho Republican-aligned married older brother Carl who is in the US Air Forces in the Middle East, and has a dislike for Communism, Homosexuality, Parapsychology, and Peter Venkman, and a Democrat-aligned bisexual journalist/divorcee younger sister Jean who is currently based in San Francisco, California: both won't talk to each other, nor will they talk to Ray for very petty reasons. *He was responsible for giving Gozer the form of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first film, although by accident. *He shares the exact same hairpiece as Marty McFly, Zach Mitchell, Owen Grady, The Tenth Doctor, Captain Jack Harkess, two male Autons, and Jay. *It is now confirmed by Ghostbusters News on YouTube in a walkthrough of the Spook Central Adventure level that he, Egon and Winston are also playable by holding down on the Triangle button on the PS3 and PS4, or similar controls on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and the Wii U, select Peter Venkman and wait a bit until you can pick out the Ghostbuster of your choice. **This is made possible when you finish the A Spook Central Adventure level. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:Ghost Suspend Ability